


And Suddenly Monday

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yuri!!! Down Under [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Australia, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Otabek Altin is a Good Boyfriend, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yuri has everything he could ever want- his dream job, his dream guy, his dreamlife, is it greedy to want the opportunity ofmorewhen it's presented to him, even if it means giving up what he already has?
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuri!!! Down Under [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638880
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	And Suddenly Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Tae <3
> 
> There are two sides to every story
> 
> To learn more about the full story and see headcanons, art, and more from the Yuri!!! Down Under verse, check out our Tumblr! https://madaliceproductions.tumblr.com/

2:28 A.M. and Yuri couldn't sleep.

He had to be up in less than three hours, but he couldn't turn his mind off. His thoughts were still racing over the phone call from that afternoon, and he couldn't manage to shut them off.

Shifting onto his side, he flicked a few strands of hair out of his face and stared at the broad, bare shoulders in front of him. Fingers twitching, he moved forward, tracing shapes gently across his partner's back.

He was happy here. He had a great life. So why should he risk it for something else? If he left, what would happen to everything he had here? If he chased some dream he didn’t realize he had until this afternoon, would he be giving up everything he'd always wanted?

Otabek was happy there with him, but were they strong enough to make things work if Yuri was in a different country? Were they strong enough to make Otabek want to go with him? He didn't know. Yes, they'd been together for a year now, but they were both so young, and everything was so changeable. Could he really count on a commitment like this from Otabek? And if he couldn't, would he be okay with ending things to get what he wanted out of a career?

Well, that last question, at least, he for sure knew the answer to.

As if somehow sensing his partner's discontent, the brunette shifted as well, turning over and wrapping his arms instinctively around his boyfriend, tugging him closer. Yuri’s throat tightened and his heart beat a little faster, his eyes stinging with tears, and desperately hugged Otabek in return.

How could he possibly want more than this?

~+~

A chip crunching drew his attention, prompting Yuri to spin on his heel and jump at his boyfriend. "Hey! No taste tests until it's done!"

"Says who?"

"The person making the nachos."

Otabek's face would have looked stoic to most people, but Yuri knew better by now—knew _him_ better by now. He was amused as hell. "You'll never prove I did anything."

"Sure, the chip streak through the cheese was just the cat. She climbed on the counter, stuck her little paw into the chip bag, and pulled out a tortilla to drag through the nachos."

"You're the vet. You've seen animals do crazy things before."

"And yet, them growing opposable thumbs still eludes me."

And then he did the unthinkable. Without even breaking eye contact, Otabek reached into the bag, pulled out another chip, and dragged it through the half-finished cheese spread, before shoving the entire thing into his mouth.

"...You know I don't love you enough to not murder you for this, right?"

"Might I suggest burning the body rather than burying it? You’ll have a better chance of getting away with it."

"Why would you help me get away with your own murder?" Yuri laughed, turning to the counter and grabbing a tomato.

"Because I love you too much. So much, in fact, I wouldn't want you to be unhappy, even if you _did_ murder me."

That was enough to make Yuri pause, his heart clenching. He turned around a moment later and gave Otabek a tight hug. "You fucking sap." He may have said that but what he was thinking …

What he was thinking was that he couldn't risk losing this, not for anything in the world.

How could he possibly want more than this?

~+~

Yuri's day sucked. 

He got up earlier than usual, on-call to perform emergency surgery on a boa constrictor, which he only _barely_ managed to keep from dying on the table. The snake was in critical condition most of the day, which did nothing to help his mood overall. And his mood was improved even less when he had to deal with a very fussy warthog not wanting to be examined, and worst of all, when one of the gorillas fell and broke his leg.

Yuri couldn't wait to get home.

The minute he trudged into the house, he smelled pirozhkis, which were no doubt a labor of love from his boyfriend who learned about Yuri's less than favorable workday through text messages.

"You look like you could use a drink," Otabek mused the moment Yuri slumped into the kitchen, offering his boyfriend a hug and a soft kiss.

"Yeah... probably," Yuri mumbled back. He inhaled deeply and sunk into the sensation of his lover's arms, Otabek's warm embrace holding him so securely...

"I'll get you something." Otabek brushed his fingers through Yuri's hair and kissed his head before pulling away, much to Yuri's frustration.

Though he was fine with it. Really. He knew he couldn't live every waking moment pressed up against his boyfriend. But that didn't mean he wouldn't still spend as much time as possible with him.

He wondered again, as Otabek crossed to the liquor cabinet, how he could want anything more than this.

"Oh, by the way, you got a call today, from _Australia_."

Yuri froze, face paling. "I... did?"

"Yeah, apparently they tried your cellphone a few times, but it wasn't working, so they called here. You might want to get that checked."

At the moment, Yuri really couldn't be bothered to care about his cellphone. "What did they say?" he asked urgently.

"Um, not much. It was someone from the zoo in Queensland. They said they need to hear back from you regarding their request by the end of the week. What request are they talking about?"

Yuri licked his lips, fidgeting a little. "Um... nothing, Beka. It's nothing."

Otabek grabbed a glass from the top cabinet. "Yura, it's the Australia Zoo. The place Steve Irwin worked at. You can't just shrug that off as nothing. What offer were they talking about?"

Yuri shook his head and chewed his lower lip "It's just... it was just a job offer, Beka. But I'm gonna turn them down, so—"

"What? Why?"

"Well... because we live _here_. **You** live here. I'm not going to ask you to move across the world for me to work at another zoo, and I don't want a long-distance relationship. I want what we have as we have it now."

Somehow, Otabek didn't seem very pleased with that. He abandoned the drink he was making, heading back over to the blonde and setting his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Take the job, Yura."

"What?! No! I don't—"

"I know you. You want to be the best vet in the world, right? This is a way to get there. I know the Bronx zoo is great but... but this is on another _level_. You'll regret it forever if you don't go."

"What about you, though? Beka, what I'll regret is losing—"

"You won't lose me." Otabek chuckled, cupping Yuri's face and giving him a light kiss on the forehead. "I'm a wildlife photographer. I can work anywhere, and half my job is traveling anyway. So... I'll go with you."

"...Really?" Yuri breathed. "Just like that?"

"Just like that. Did you really think differently?"

The blonde chewed his lip a little bit, his face warming with shame. "I... m-maybe... I mean, why would you leave this great life just to follow me across the world for something that may not even be a better opportunity?"

"Because it's you," Otabek replied simply, as if that was all there was to it, as if no other explanation was needed. "It's you, Yura. How could I want anything aside from your happiness? This will make you happy. I know it will. And if you're happy, then I'm happy."

Yuri inhaled, willing the pain in his chest to end as he leaned forward and wrapped Otabek in a tight, squeezing hug.

How could he ever want anything more than this?

~+~

"Hey, Yura. Isn't this that vet you were so obsessed with? The one that went AWOL last spring?"

Yuri tilted his head before rising from where he had been taping together a box of silverware. "You mean Viktor?" he asked curiously, padding across the kitchen and looking over Otabek's shoulder at the screen.

 _"Now this little guy is called a Tiger Quoll. Cute as the dickens! And one of the only carnivorous marsupials currently alive."_ No, it wasn’t Viktor. Just some brunette with glasses and a thick Australian accent, holding up a quoll. _"There are two subspecies of Tiger Quoll, and this little sheila is the northern species, native to my home here in Queensland."_

_"How do you know she's a girl?"_

No...

No no no no no no no no. That voice. It _couldn't_ be—

_"Well, you can see the pouch clearly right here. And I think she's pregnant. Put the camera down, love. C'mere an' feel."_

Surely enough, to Yuri's absolute horror, there was Viktor Nikiforov. His _idol_. The gay Russian veterinary prodigy Yuri practically based his entire career on and who dropped off the face of the earth last spring... doing some dumb webshow with a Steve Irwin wannabe and acting like he didn't know how to tell a damn marsupial was female!

Yuri was _disgusted_.

"Pack your bags, Beka. We're going to Australia."

"...That's literally what we've been doing for the past four days?"

"I mean we're going TOMORROW."

"Our flight isn't until next week."

"Change it then!"

"Yura—"

Yuri was boiling. He was so angry, he could almost cry. The man he looked up to for so long was parading around in Queensland with some animal-harassing idiot in cargo shorts, acting like he didn't know what a damn quoll was. Making a fool of himself on the internet. Yuri couldn't stand it.

Why?

Why had his idol just _quit_ and gone to some commercial crap shoot?!

Viktor had everything in the universe he could have wanted—money, recognition, the ability to save any animal anywhere—and he threw it away to go canoodle around with this moron?!

Why?! 

Why did he leave his old life behind?

How could he have possibly wanted more than that?

**Author's Note:**

> _And suddenly Monday came and I was hit with the reality of life all over again, the weekend's surrealism gone, as though Alice were being forced out of the looking glass, I was reminded again that life is ugly and cruel, and any comforts we have are no more than phantasmagoria meant to fade away with each tick of the hour hand on the clock_


End file.
